


Sexy Times with KageHina

by oofzu



Series: Sexy Times with Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofzu/pseuds/oofzu
Summary: Sexy times between volleyball practice and other life stuff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Sexy Times with Haikyuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826110
Kudos: 63





	Sexy Times with KageHina

The source of light in the room comes from the television. They were supposed to be watching the hot trending thriller movie that just came out. Hinata rented the movie and promised himself that they would finish the movie, but secretly he knew they would not see the movie resolution.

They lay asleep on the couch. Kageyama behind and spooning him. Their exhaustion overtook them from the events leading up to this day. They got engaged and announced it to their friends and family. Their free time was consumed by phone calls and people visiting throughout the week. The last time the had sex was the night of the proposal.

A loud bang disrupts the silence in the room. The tan man flutters his eyelids open. He is disoriented and sees a huge mess of zombie guts. He feels like he is going to have a panic attack from the gruesome scene, but he calms down when he realizes that it’s just a movie. He feels light breathing on his neck and feels someone spooning him. He touches the hand over his stomach. He traces the blue veins and one of them disappears under a silver ring. His heart flutters thinking about the fact that they are engaged.

He feels something hard poking against him. Kageyama is hard. He must be having an erotic dream. Hinata grinds his butt against the hard on. The man holding him has labored breaths and Hinata takes that as a cue to keep going. He starts getting worked up remembering the feeling of being stretched out. He pulls off his boxers. He holds onto the setter’s muscular thigh to stable himself. He rubs his bare ass against the man behind him. Kageyama’s dick is pooling precum in the front of his boxers and the wet spot makes Hinata tingle.

Suddenly, the arms around him squeeze him. Kageyama was awake. He awoke to friction against his throbbing manhood. He sounds gruff but there is no real irritation in his voice. “Hinata-boke what do you think you’re doing?” 

The smaller man doesn’t still his hips, he moves them even more intensely. He turns his head to look at his fiance. “Rubbing me on you.” His hazel eyes are unsteady and his lips are parted so sinfully. Kageyama wants to wreck him. He roughly kisses him.

The setter removes his top arm away from Hinata and removes his own boxers. He slides his member into the crevice of the plump ass, but doesn’t enter. He goes lower and slides it in between Hinata’s legs. He repeats the action while pressing down on the tan thigh. He brings his lips to his lover's ear and kisses the tip of it. He licks down the outer shell and sucks on the lobe. He whispers “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Hinata moans. He feels Kageyama all over him. The digging into his flesh, the leaking dick in between his legs, and the uneven breath against his face. His body is aching to be filled up. He needs to hurry this up. He grabs the big hand on his thigh and brings it to his lips. “I was waking you up.”

He engulfs two fingers and feels the metal ring. The tip of his tongue prodding at the skin right above it. He sucks around the digits in his mouth coating them in saliva. Kageyama sucks on the neck in front of him. He nips at it hard knowing that he will leave purple marks. He likes seeing his mark on things that are his.

Hinata releases the fingers in his mouth and leads them over the curve of his ass and brings them right to his opening. He urges Tobio to push them inside. The setter wastes no time getting his digits in there. Shouyou wants to grind down against them but the men are already impeccably close to each other. There is no more wiggle room.

Kageyama spreads the digits apart and twists his wrist stretching the place he is about to enter. He watches the silver ring disappear and reappear from the hole. He roughly inserts them and pulls them out and the man in his embrace writhes around shaking. “Tobio, fuck me already.”

The raven haired man pulls away and gets out of the spooning position. He moves around on the couch. One foot steady on the ground and the other one is kneeling on the chair. Hinata’s legs are placed over Kageyama’s hip and shoulder. The orange haired man watches the juicy cock bouncing around. He can’t wait for it to stretch his insides. A large hand caresses the thigh of the leg thrown over his shoulder. Tobio licks the calf and bites it. This prompts Shouyou to look up. There is so much lust in those blue eyes.Their eyes lock with each other as Tobio thrusts inside. 

Hinata’s face contorts into pain and pleasure as he spews saccharine sounds. He clenched around the member. It’s long and reaches deep inside his body. Kageyama reaches down to touch his fiance’s chest. He fondles the nipples and rolls the little buds between his fingers. He knows his lover enjoys this. The precum was like a stream flowing from his dick.

He rocks himself back and forth into the tight heat. This position allowed him to hit deep inside his lover. It wasn’t long before he nudged at his prostate. Shouyou arches his body off the couch. “Tobio! There!” His sweet spot is hit dead on over and over again. Kageyama wraps his hand around Hinata’s dick. He rubs it, timing it with his thrusts. He examines the man under him. His cheeks are red, his eyes are watery, and his body is twisted beautifully.

Hinata cums with a shout. Not too long after, Kageyama follows suit without pulling out. He falls forward on top of his fiance. He peppers the tan face with kisses. The man remembers how the whole rendezvous happened. He was curious about the erotic dream. “What happened in your dream earlier?”

Tobio’s eyebrows pinch together recalling it. He almost does not want to say it out loud. “We were surrounded by zombies. If we proved our love for each other they wouldn’t kill us. I kissed you and they said it wasn’t enough. So you started stripping to have sex, but I got mad they were staring at your naked body. I tried to shield you and they were about to kill me.”

The hazel eyed man laughs boisterly. “You got hard with zombies?”

Kageyama is annoyed. He stirs his hips making the cum slosh around inside Hinata. “No you idiot. You got me hard!” 

Hinata squeaks while feeling the member spring back to life. “Okay! Let’s fuck without the zombie movie this time!”

Tobio’s thrusts begin another round that ends up on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sad that this is the end of Haikyuu, but I am okay with it. I love all of them and I am happy that they all have great endings.
> 
> This chapter came out out of frustration over the other stuff I'm trying to write. I have been working on few stories, but I am unsatisfied with them. I keep changing them and not finishing. They will be up at some point.


End file.
